


Secret Studies and Sweet Somethings

by Secretficjunkie



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, He is good boy now, I drew something for you guys, LWA fanart, Love Confessions, Post Reform Louis, Scroll for art, Secret Relationship, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretficjunkie/pseuds/Secretficjunkie
Summary: This is the first time in years I've drawn art in the anime style so go easy on me, though all comments are welcome and encouraged. Comments on the writing are also welcome.
Relationships: Louis Blackwell/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Secret Studies and Sweet Somethings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in years I've drawn art in the anime style so go easy on me, though all comments are welcome and encouraged. Comments on the writing are also welcome.

There is a little known secret on the Appleton campus...a cluster of oaks in the West gardens, shrouded from prying eyes by bushes that the groundskeepers pay less attention to as no one bothers to go there. Why would they? It's just a cluster of oak trees...nowhere special at all. Especially not special at all on a day like today, when the sun was peeking out and warming up the afternoon, casting a dancing green and gold light through the leaves. 

It was here that Amanda touched down on her broom, looking around for any life besides the birds and maybe an occasional squirrel. No one was there...because no one would go to a place like the cluster of oaks in the West gardens. She had her Numerology homework in tow, plopping down underneath one of the great big trees. The grass was long and soft under her. She absentmindedly ran her hand through it, relishing in the feeling of being outside on a day that wasn't cloudy and gray. 

Cracking open her Numerology textbook, she slowly plodded through it as she waited. That was what independent study was for, after all. That's what she had told everyone. 

The cluster of oak trees in the West gardens was perfect for studying.

After about a half-hour, however, she checked the time with a little 'tch' sound. _Late_ , she thought. 

_Late!_ Louis checked his watch while trying to quickly but inconspicuously move across campus, heading West. 

_Frank and his big mouth,_ he thought. Late...for independent study...that's what he had told everyone. 

Truthfully, sometimes they _did_ study and complete their homework. But usually they were two of the worst study partners anyone could ask for...easily distracted and more interested in extracurricular activities. Their grades would be better off if their study partners were Andrew and Constanze, respectively. But good grades were only half the goal at best, and even then, probably only a quarter. 

Today though, Louis had decided, he really needed to get his calculus work done...no matter what kind of temptations lay ahead. At the mere thought of temptations, he broke into a run when he was sure no one was watching. 

The cluster of oak trees in the West gardens was perfect for temptation.

Even when Amanda came into sight as he cleared the overgrown bushes, he didn't really stop running. Tossing his books on the ground, he crashed into the soft undergrowth beside her equally haphazardly, limbs flailing everywhere. She just watched him interestedly with big eyes the same color as the shimmering grass. 

Scooting up the oak trunk to draw level with her, not bothering to catch his breath, he pulled her into a kiss as a way of saying 'hello'. Who needed air anyway? Air was for idiots who didn't have _her_. 

Amanda liked this way of greeting...familiar lips eagerly pressed against hers. She could get distracted by it, caught up in it, but she had to push him away before the idiot suffocated himself to death. 

She waited a few moments for him to breathe, then tapped her phone. “You're late,” she said with a smirk.

“I know, I'm sorry,” Louis replied, finally getting enough air. “I couldn't get rid of Frank. Ever since he started dating Lotte, he's elected himself official wingman of the group.” He rolled his eyes.

“How many matches has he made?”

“None.”

Amanda chuckled at the thought, then a little cloud of concern grew in the otherwise perfect sky overhead. 

“Do you think he knows?” she asked. 

“Not a chance. I'm nothing if not discreet,” he said smugly. 

Now it was Amanda's turn to roll her eyes. “Sure, right.” 

“Does anyone suspect anything on your end?”

“You kiddin' me? See, I'm actually _good_ at covering my tracks.” 

In reality, this wasn't terribly true. Blind confidence was not the same as succeeding, but to Amanda, they were similar enough. 

Still, the cluster of oak trees in the West gardens was perfect for secret meetings. 

Part of the secrecy was pride, to be sure. There were possibly no two more stubbornly prideful people in the whole of England, except perhaps for the Cavendishes. But another, bigger part was plain greed. Greedy to have one another all to themselves and let the rest of the world outside the gardens fall away for a few precious hours at a time. 

Amanda settled her back against the tree to finish her Numerology, beckoning Louis to lay his head in her lap. It was an ideal arrangement...she could prop the book up on his head and he could still see his own work. All the while they would be touching, which was all that mattered. They always had to be touching...to not would somehow unravel the fabric of space and time and tear their small, secret world apart. 

After a while, she had finished what little remained of her Numerology. With no more work to do, teasing Louis was the only option left, and really what she wanted to do all along anyway. She toyed with his hair, combing it back and raking her fingertips along from his forehead down to the nape of his neck. 

By virtue of being very tall, no foreign touch had come into contact with the top of his head in quite some time before she came into his life. The first time she pushed her fingers through his hair, the dopamine rush was nearly a religious experience and he had never been the same since. Even now, he was purring and quickly losing focus on the already painfully dull calculus. 

“Are you almost done yet?” asked Amanda with a bored sigh. 

“About halfway,” he said through the haze of good feelings tumbling from the top of his head like a waterfall. “Do you need me, l-” he cut himself off. He had almost called her 'love' and was suddenly overtaken with a barrage of complicated feelings. Some deep insecurity had crept up from his stomach and lodged in his throat to stop him from saying what only came natural and he had trouble understanding why. Why had a pet name come so natural anyway, that was another mystery. If he had been brave enough to dig under his surface feelings, that mystery wouldn't really be a mystery at all, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. If only she would admit it first...then his heart would be free. His meandering brain was pulled back to earth by Amanda's blatant request.

“I want a kiss,” she said matter-of-factly. Though she really did want one, the request was sort of a soft substitute for what she wanted to say, but always had had trouble saying. If only he would admit it first...then her heart would be free.

A kiss...there was nothing in the world he wanted more. At the same time, he knew that if he obliged her, one would lead to another and he would surely be lost in the forest of all things good, leaving his calculus work high and dry. 

The cluster of oaks in the West gardens was perfect for making out. 

He scrambled up from his spot sprawled out on her lap and turned on his knees to face her with a plan in mind. Seeing her pleased half-smile made his heart do somersaults in his chest. He then placed the quickest of pecks on her lips. 

Her eyes fluttered open as her brow knit in a slow-dawning confusion. “Excuse me, but um...what the hell was that?”

“A...kiss. Exactly what you wanted, right?” he asked innocently, despite the small smirk forming at seeing her all riled up.

“Not exactly what I wanted, are you freakin' joshing me right now? Full offense, but that's how I would kiss my grandma!”

“What, on the lips?” he asked, stifling a laugh that threatened to rise.

“No! Like someone's forcing you to kiss me...you knew what I meant, shut up.” 

The insecurity that had lodged in his throat earlier came back to the surface and mixed with the humor of it all, causing Louis's brain to think of really stupid things to say, as was his way. 

“I am very powerful, you know...like a love god. Once I kiss you for real, you won't be able to resist,” he said with some measure of fake pomposity. 

At this, Amanda collapsed and howled with laughter so loud, sever birds in the nearby bushes took flight in terror. 

Hearing her genuine laugh was worth debasing himself for.

She laughed and laughed, long legs kicking out until it subsided into a winded giggling. He expected her to never let him live that down and probably taunt him for the rest of the afternoon. 

As tempting as it was to let him have it until the end of time, Amanda had another plan in mind when she recovered. 

“Prove it,” she said simply. 

“Oh, you must really think I'm stupid. Try and prove myself in competition and you end up getting what you want! You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, in that case maybe one couldn't hurt,” said Louis, all thoughts of resolve and calculus homework completely gone. 

She rose up to her knees, and from his hunched position he was forced to look up at her. Though she had a satisfied little smirk on, the genuine warmth in her eyes couldn't be missed and she stroked his cheek with her thumb to drive the point home. 

It was in that moment, with the sun beaming through the trees to light her, he realized something he should have known from the moment they met...that she was an angel. His weird, foul-mouthed angel, right here on earth. 

Their lips crashed together in delirious kisses, as if they were trying to steal each others' air. Long limbs tangled together and went wandering. They rolled around in the long grass, wrapped, blissful, in their small secret world among the trees.

The cluster of oaks in the West gardens was perfect for blossoming love.

It was just starting to get dark when they finally had to separate. Amanda would have to make it back to Luna Nova before curfew and Louis couldn't pick his way back to the dorm building in the pitch dark. Not without incident anyway...the memory of falling into a bramble patch came back to haunt him. 

One last kiss goodbye as she mounted her broom. 

“I...” Louis started, trying so hard to work up the nerve. Amanda stared with her big eyes.

“I...I'll see you tomorrow,” he finished lamely. A flicker of disappointment passed her face, but it was gone in an instant.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” she half-smiled. She didn't have the nerve either. One last-last kiss and she was sailing through the cool night air. 

Tomorrow...

Both of them growled in frustration, admonishing themselves for the lack of guts. 

Tomorrow....perhaps tomorrow....please tomorrow. 

* * *

Amanda touched down in Luna Nova's courtyard as close to the door as she could manage, a little late for curfew. But sneaking past the fairies was easy. 

Reaching the sanctuary of the Green dorm, she took a deep breath to clear her head and pushed the door open. Constanze was fiddling with a gaming console, no doubt trying to mod it to get access to all the games she could lay her hands on. Jasminka was making S'mores on a contraband hotplate that they had smuggled in a few weeks before. 

Amanda loved S'mores...they reminded her of the good parts of home, and Jasminka knew that. 

“Smells good, smells good!” said Amanda happily in her easygoing tone. 

“How was studying?” asked Jasminka warmly before catching a glimpse of Amanda. “Oh...Amanda, what happened? Did you fall off your broom or something?”

Amanda caught a look at herself in the mirror. Completely disheveled, with leaves and grass in her hair and all down her back and a small mark blooming on her neck, she panicked a little. 

“Uh, yeah,” she laughed in what she hoped was a nonchalant way. “Tried to take a shortcut and got clothes-lined by a branch. Guess I should shower, huh? Keep those S'mores warm for me.”

“Can do,” said Jasminka happlily. 

When Amanda left for the showers, Jasminka turned to Constanze and said quietly, “Where do you think she really goes every day, Consey?” 

Constanze thought for a moment, then turned her back to Jasminka, hugging her arms around herself and making kissing noises. The effect was that it appeared she was making out with someone of equally short stature also wearing thick mechanic's gloves. Jasminka giggled at the sight.

“You think so too?” she said.

Constanze turned back around and nodded firmly. 

“With who?” 

Constanze just shrugged.

“You're right, Consey. Best not to press it. She'll reveal her real feelings when she's ready,” Jasminka decided, returning to the hotplate. 

The cluster of oaks in the West gardens was perfect for revealing real feelings, but only when they were ready, of course.


End file.
